So In Love With You
by The Green Sheep
Summary: Kari is in love with TK and with Davis. She loses sleep over wondering which guy she loves more. Song Fic.


"So In Love With Two"  
  
Song fan fiction based on Mikaila's hit, "So In Love With Two".   
Davis/Kari/T.K. fan fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its chars (although I wish I owned one of them.. ::whistles innocently::). n.n Just making myself clear!  
  
It was another day at school and she felt like going straight home and going to bed. She had been up all night, not able to go to sleep because of the thoughts that ran through her head as she lied down in her soft bed. She nearly fell asleep in class until the bell for recess chimed through the halls. She immediately opened her eyes, picked up her stuff, and walked out to the break area. When she was there, a guy with spiked dark brown hair, brown eyes, and goggles walked up to her. She saw him make his way over and her face brightened a bit.  
"Hey Kari, something up? You kept dozing off in class," the guy, who happened to NOT be her brother, asked.  
She frowned, thinking he could cheer her up when all he came to do was ask why she was dozing off, "I'm fine, Davis. I just haven't been getting as much sleep as I need."  
"Oh, sorry to hear that. Tai isn't troubling you, is he?"  
"No, of course not."  
Davis smiled and planted a kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss to him happily, then pulled away.  
"Thanks, Davis. I needed that," she smiled and said.  
"My pleasure. You wanna know my tip for sleeping well? Heh, Dream about me!" he laughed a bit. "I'm just kidding, but hey, you never know. It might work."  
"Maybe," she chuckled.   
"Well, I just wanted to check up on you. Since I know you're ok, I'll be leaving. See you later, Babe!"  
"Bye!"   
  
--  
My number one  
There could never be  
no one like you  
--  
  
A few minutes after Davis had left, the bell for class rang. She grabbed her things and headed for class, a bit happier than she was earlier. Then after remembering who was in class with her this period, she sped up and entered class. She sat down in her desk and then a tall, blonde guy sat down in the desk beside her. She smiled and looked to him. He smiled back, giving her the "I Love You" sign in sign language since class had begun. She did the same thing, then added a 2 to the end of it.   
  
--  
How come I feel  
this way about  
--  
  
This was her favorite class to be in, not because of the teacher or the subject, but because she spent the entire time passing notes back and forth to T.K. In the notes they were passing today, T.K. brought up her sleeping habits as well. She just wrote back that she was fine and that she just hasn't been getting enough sleep. He wrote her back and told her how much he hoped that she'd sleep well tonight and that she'd be rested. He never did like it when she was sick or anything, and now that she wasn't getting enough sleep, he wished the best for her.  
  
--  
My number two  
Never tried to tell me  
What to say or do  
I'm so in love with two  
--  
  
Before they knew it, class was over. Once again, they learned hardly anything because of the note passing, but they didn't care. What was important to T.K. was Kari's well-being. After class, T.K. came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Try to get some sleep tonight. You worry me when you look sleepy or sick," he whispered in her ear.  
She blushed, "I'm going to try to."  
After that class, the day was done and she headed home. She just kept thinking about T.K. and Davis. In fact, that was usually always what she was thinking of. Sometimes, she'd think mostly of T.K., sometimes mostly of Davis. But one way or another, she was always thinking about one of them. But they really didn't like each other, and it was wrong for her to love both guys. What could she do about it?  
  
--  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps  
me up all night  
--  
  
She went home and met up with her best friend, Gatomon. Gatomon could tell something was wrong and went to go talk to her. She sat in Kari's lap once Kari sat down on her bed. Kari looked to her.  
"What's wrong, Kari?" she said, a bit worried.  
"I just haven't been getting much sleep lately," Kari replied.  
"Why? Something wrong that's making you stay up?"  
Kari smiled, "You're good, Gatomon."  
"Well, of course. I'm da cat."  
"Actually, something is wrong... I've been thinking about T.K. and Davis."  
"And how you love them both?"  
"Yes."  
Kari leaned up against the wall and Gatomon got off her lap, but just to move right beside her. Kari smiled, looking at Gatomon.  
  
--  
If only I could decide  
But I can't make  
up my mind  
I'm breaking all my rules  
because of you  
--  
  
She was thinking about how happy she is with T.K. and Gatomon's comforting purrs brought her back to reality.  
Gatomon looked to her and sighed a bit.  
"What's wrong, Gatomon?" Kari asked, hearing the sigh.  
"You know you have to choose between them, don't you? You can't have both of them."  
"Yes, I know. Unfortunately, I know."  
"Well, who would you choose?"  
"I don't know. T.K. is so nice to me and he cares about my feelings. Then Davis makes me laugh and he seems to see how important I am to him and he makes me feel important. Oh, it's so hard, Gatomon."  
  
--  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is  
I'm so in love with two  
--  
  
"Well, think about it. If you want to, even write down the plus and minuses of both boys. Your heart will show you the right way, it's never let you down before and it won't let you down now," Gatomon told her.  
"You're right, Gatomon. And I will think about it. Thank you so much."  
"No problem." Gatomon smiled at her.  
Kari smiled back, then she grabbed Gatomon and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her. Gatomon smiled more and hugged Kari back. Then Kari let go of Gatomon and said she was going for a walk to think about it. Gatomon nodded and let Kari go. Kari set out of the house and decided to walk around the park. After walking a bit, she sat down on one of the benches and thought to herself how much each guy meant to her.  
  
--  
Heyeh...  
I don't know what to do  
Heyeh...  
I'm so in love with two  
--  
  
She sighed. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did she have to fall in love with two guys? Why did two guys fall in love with her? Questions raced through her mind as she was trying to think about the right choice for her. Gatomon was right, her heart had never failed her. Would it fail her now? If she did chose the wrong guy, she'd never get the other back. She started naming things about both guys.  
"Let's see.. I've known T.K. longer and we've been friends a lot longer than I've even known Davis. But that's why Davis is good, cause I can get to know him better through this. But T.K. is such a sweet guy and I honestly believe he cares about me. Davis is a bit too-overprotective and obsessed with me.. But I guess there really isn't anything wrong with it, at least he shows to everyone how much he loves me..."  
  
--  
Heyeh...  
I don't know what to do  
Heyeh...  
I'm so in love with two  
--  
  
She decided to take both of them out on a date, seperately, and see which her heart thumped more for. She first took Davis, cause he was the first to not have anything planned. He lied, of course, but what's one little lie compared to a date with Kari? And he cancelled his plans to go out with her. That evening, Davis took her to the movies. There, they shared kisses for a few minutes, then when the movie came on, they watched it. She laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. This was like heaven to Davis, and Kari enjoyed it too. The movie was over before they knew it and they parted ways after saying there goodbyes and their promises to talk with each other real soon.  
  
--  
My number one  
You're giving' me  
everything I need  
--  
  
Then when she made it home, she called T.K. The night was still young and she wanted to find out as soon as possible who she loved more. He agreed to taking her out to get something to eat and said that they could walk around the park afterwards. She gladly accepted and headed for the fast food joint where they decided to meet.  
  
--  
But some things still  
are better with  
my number two  
--  
  
So, they met at a burger place and T.K. bought them something to eat. After eating, they headed straight for the park like he said. They walked along the stone walkway, hand in hand. After a while, they sat down on the bench and watched some fish swim along in the pond beside them. Kari looked to T.K. and did something they had never done, even if she had done it with Davis, she kissed his lips. He was a bit shocked, to say the least, but he happily accepted it and kisses her back. Afterwards, he wrapped his arm around her in a loving hug and brought her closer to him. Kari sighed happily and hugged him back. Now this felt like heaven to both of them. She smiled and played around with a bit of his hair, and he gave her a odd look. She laughed and then he joined in. They were both having so much fun sitting together.  
  
--  
He's the one that  
really makes me  
Feel - so good  
I'm so in love with two.  
--  
  
At about 10:30, they decided that they'd better head home or they probably wouldn't do this for a looong time. So, T.K. walked her home. When she was there, she kissed him again. He returned it, then she broke it.  
"Good night, T.K."  
"Sleep well, Kari."  
Kari smiled, "Thanks. You know what, I think I will tonight."  
T.K. smiled back, "Hope I was of some assistance."  
"You were. Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome. See you tomorrow!"  
T.K. walked off and she went inside and to her bedroom. Gatomon was sitting on the bed and looked to her.  
Kari sighed happily, "I had a wonderful night."  
"Who do you think won?" Gatomon asked her.  
That was a good question. Who did win? Ah, but T.K. won her heart for tonight, but what about tomorrow? She still loved Davis, T.K. just had it because she was with him last.   
"I.. I don't know."  
"I think you do, Kari. You know you won."  
Kari smiled and changed into her bed clothes, then slipped into bed.   
"You might be right, Gatomon."  
Gatomon smiled, "Aren't I always?"  
  
--  
I'm so in love with you..  
--  
  
A/N: The last line of the lyric WAS changed.. Sorry, but at the end I just kinda changed my mind and I felt it best. Please, people. This is my first Digi-fic as well as my first song fic. R/R and tell me what you think.  
  
Meep, Meep!  
- The Green Sheep


End file.
